Namco X Capcom Jokes
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: Just a few jokes I came up with. Rated T for any and all swearing involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I love the fact that my friend posts stories a lot and I'm giving a shout out to Tsuna11644 for this. It got me thinking about writing my own story. If you read Project X Zone 2: Life After Byakushin, you understand that's what made me think about doing another one. It's actually one of the 2 writers I'm inspired by, the other being CrimsonTrainer-4395. I love them both, and they are the reasons why I'm writing this. Just so you know, this is not to make fun of the characters from Namco X Capcom to it's 10 year anniversary game, Project X Zone 2. I just thought of some jokes for this. Rated T for those who don't get offended easily and for swearing.**

America: Hey, Ryu.

Ryu: Yeah?

America: What do you say to Ken when you see him?

Ryu:... Hi?

America: HADO- KEN!

Ryu: Ooookkkayyyy?

America: Hey Captain!

Captain Commando: What is it?

America: Did you subscribe to Screwattack?

C.C.: I do watch YouTube, but why are you asking me this?

America: Well, it's just that I was watching One Minute Melee, and I was wondering: how come you can save the world, but your whole team can't win against Captain Falcon?

C.C.: Who's he?

America: Watch Captain Commando vs Captain Falcon.

(after he watches that One Minute Melee...)

C.C.:?

America: Told ya.

 **That's all that I can get right now. Let me know if you like it or not and if you do, follow me. One more thing, I will post whenever I want, so don't expect me to post for like every certain day. Just letting you know for that. See y'all later!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I thought up more jokes so I wanted to put them here before I lose them. Once again, I'm still new to this so no hater comments if it's bad, blah blah blah, let's just get on with this.**

* * *

America: Has anyone seen my 3DS?

Reiji: What happened now?

America: I can't find my 3DS again! Why does this always happen to me!?

Reiji: Ugh, maybe if you didn't leave candy wrappers all over the floor, you'd find it.

America: I'll have you know that I'm very clean. And I'm NOT a pig.

Reiji: Right. And that's not a Ring Pop.

America: Wait, what!? (Looks at her finger) Uhh...😥

Reiji: That's it, give it to me.

America: Jerk.

* * *

America: ( humming to the tune of " Live in Stereo" from Disney's Extreme Skater Adventure)

Xiaomu: Why are you on my GameCube?

America: I wanted to see Nala skating on a turtle.

Xiaomu: You do realize that turtles don't live in Africa, right?

America: Then how come Simba eat bugs?

Xiaomu: Uh, I have no comment on that matter.

America: FALSE ADVERTISEMENT!

Xiaomu: Wha...?

* * *

America(singing in the shower): 🎶Hello from the other si- 🎶

(Toilet flushes)

America: AAAHHHHH!

X: Who screamed?

America(Pissed): WHAT THE HELL⁉️ I WAS IN THE DAMN SHOWER❗️

X: Oops...😥

* * *

Reiji: America, you are so dead!

America: Ahhhhh! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

* * *

(Please note that the next following joke is a yo- mama joke face off)

America: Hey, Chris.

Chris: Yeah?

America: Wanna do a yo- mama face- off?

Chris: Okay, why are you asking me this?

America: Because you're the only one who I know who would not get upset about losing in case they do lose. I would ask Hiryu, but he'd either threaten to kill me or just say, and I quote:" Get out of my face or I will stuff you into a trash bag and throw you off a cliff."

Chris: He really said that?

America: Yeah. Not a good idea to ask him. The only other people I wanted to ask was Kitsuna and Reiji, but I can see problems for both of them. If I ask Kitsuna, it could go wrong and I don't know if she's done this before and I don't wanna ruin our good relationship. If I ask Reiji, he'll tell me to go away and I've already asked him 10 times.

The last time I asked, he told me that the next time I ask him he'll beat me up.

Chris: Fine. Who's going first?

America: I am. Just so we're clear, some of the jokes will be offensive, so please don't hate me if they are offensive to you. *clears throat* Your mama's so dumb, she doesn't know what her name is.

Chris: Okay, so remind me why you insult moms.

America: The point of yo- mama jokes involve you getting insulted because someone else insults your mom, resulting you to insult that person's mom back. Now pretend that I'm someone else who insulted your mom.

Chris: Alright then. Your mom's so messed up, she lives with a skunk.

America: Your mama's so fat that whenever she walks, she sends saliva all over.

Chris: Your mom is so stupid, she had to get a manual to learn how to eat.

America: Well, your mom is so hypocritic, your mom is your friend Jill.

(Jill walks in)

Jill: WHO SAID CHRIS WAS MY SON?!

America: Uh oh...

Chris: Is the joke you mentioned now the reason why Reiji won't play with you?

America: Pretty much it actually. Uh, I better run now before JILL'S GONNA BURN ME!

* * *

(The next few jokes are from YouTube comic dubs)

America: Where's the map for this place?

Morrigan: Here.😋

America: Why are you giggling? (Looks at map) What the fuck?! Dammit, Morrigan! I told you not to draw on the map!

Morrigan: Sorry. I just love drawing right next to video games.

America: You're lucky I still have some-( she looks to see she has barely any eraser) Well, that's just great. Now I have to find a shop here in the market for more eraser!

* * *

Reiji: I said give me the oar!

America: No!

Reiji: Give!

America: Nooo!

(Oar falls off the boat both are on)

America:...

Reiji:...

America:… Well, crap. Oar's now yours.

* * *

 **Well I guess I will post soon if I could come up with more jokes and the good news is that I finally graduated from middle school so I have more free time! See you soon!**


End file.
